


Domestics, a Spuffel collection

by Bjarka99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjarka99/pseuds/Bjarka99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exploration of how Spuffel would work in a post series and post comics world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestics, a Spuffel collection

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution for Whedon Secret Santa. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Joss', whoever's, I make no profit.

Buffy and Spike usually competed for the middle spot in bed. Angel said they were like children, so they often did it after he fell asleep. They wrestled quietly, but it was still wrestling. Their bed complained from all their movements, and sometimes Angel ended up being elbowed, kicked or having the sheets pulled out from under him. He'd then get up crankily and go sleep on the couch until the winner was decided and the loser came to beg him to come back.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Angel always made breakfast after a whole night of slaying, but otherwise he stayed well away from the kitchen. Buffy hated that all the cooking and washing fell to her just because she was the only one eating. The boys would rinse their bloody mugs and call it washing, and they absolutely refused to wash the mountains of pots and pans accumulating in the sink after Buffy cooked her meals. Never mind that Spike always had some. "It was just a bite, love, to taste it", he'd say. It wasn't like she could live on take out every night. She wasn't in her twenties anymore. But even when she threw a fit and one of them volunteered for the job, most of the time she ended up re washing half of it.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The boys hated how myriads of beauty products cluttered the bathroom. They were forever saying they ought to move to a place with two, tired as they were of knocking around make up brushes and primer creams or bobby pins. They didn't understand why Buffy thought she needed a seven products facial routine every night, or why there were different eyelash curler wands for different occasions.

But the amount of hair styling products they went through every month was almost embarrasing.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

After a couple nasty fights, Buffy had had to insist that all their weapons should be labeled. Spike never lost the chance to make a grab for Angel's sword. It just pissed him off so much. Buffy always told him that Spike would stop doing it if Angel stopped making such a big deal about it.

"You can just say that because you know none of us is gonna touch your scythe", Angel grumbled every time.  
But Spike always gave it back if Angel asked nicely.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Spike was usually in the middle during sex. Buffy loved riding them both, and watching their faces while they made love to each other. She also loved seeing both of them on top of her. All three of them could go on for hours, taking breaks to watch the other two.

Sometimes Spike would knock out Angel with the excuse that he thought he was losing his soul again. Buffy always told him off for it, but they both knew that she secretly found it funn.

The neighbors absolutely hated them for the amount of noise they made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
